


My moon belongs to your sun

by wolvesgirl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesgirl/pseuds/wolvesgirl
Summary: “Kim Jinhwan? I don’t know what happened to him. Five years ago he wasn’t like this… He was so cheery that you had the urge to smile when you looked at him, and he had some kind of mischief sparkling in his eyes, but now… It’s like melancholy follows him everywhere and he can’t seem to escape from it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolatMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatMuffin/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is my first time posting here and it's also my first english story, so I hope you'll like it. Comments would mean a lot. :)  
> And a huge thank you to my dear friend ChocolatMuffin who made a beautiful picture for my birthday and helped me correct my mistakes. ♥ Without her I wouldn't be here.  
> [Here's the picture.](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1300910/my-moon-belongs-to-your-sun-boyxboy-fantasy-jinhwan-werewolfau-vampireau-junhwan-junhoe-ikon)

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Muffled clashes could be heard from the pool table with drunken cheers coming from guys holding beers, the floor were filled by dancing people jumping together on rhythm as music blasted out at full volume through the speakers, but the bar was surprisingly less crowded than the club itself.

“Drinking and having fun, as you can see.” Bobby didn’t even spare one glance at the man appearing in a nice dark blue suit with his gorillas standing behind him in a safe distance, he just drank his whisky peacefully.

“And you have to do that in our territory?”

“This isn’t your territory, and you are not king, so stop acting like that if you could throw me out of here.”

“Look around, mongrel. Your kind won’t be found here.” Hanbin growled in a deathly tone that amused the other to a level that went higher than the rooftops.

“Finished?” Bobby raised an eyebrow turning his upper body in Hanbin’s direction, his usual smirk slowly taking place on his face. “Because you’re boring as hell.” He took the last slip from his glass, then put some money on the table before he stood up to leave, not because of the vampire’s unpleasant interruption, but he simply had somewhere else to be.

Hanbin stood very close to him, almost touching bodies as he took a full turn, blocking his way a bit as he tried to look threatening, but Bobby only grinned wider at him; it was like he couldn’t be bothered by anything.

“Heard you got an invitation to the witches’ wedding.”

“Every leader’s house got an invitation.” Bobby looked at the other in some form of disbelief, because it was almost in the law to show respect towards the species by inviting their leaders to such an event, although it was always like dancing on sharpened knives. But it could have been very dangerous if someone important was left out from the guest list or didn’t show up when it was necessary.

“I was kind of hoping that they didn’t get enough ink to print your name.” Hanbin pouted his lips like some child (a quite arrogant and sarcastic one among all).

“Keep your high hopes up, maybe next time all your wishes will come true.” Bobby flashed his best smile at him, patting his shoulders before finally started to walk away. If the topic was about hopes and wishes, he truly hoped and wished that someone won’t be at the party from the vampire’s circle. But just as Hanbin’s, his dreams also seemed to shatter when the vampire shouted his last words after him.

“Junhoe will be there.”

 _Fuck_ , Bobby cursed heavily in his mind as he walked out of the door without looking back to see the cold smile that crept its way up onto Hanbin’s lips.

* * *

“Chanwoo, come on! We’re going to be late!” Donghyuk shouted standing in the doorway of the living room, looking elegant (and extremely handsome) dressed in his black suit. He peeked at his watch for the hundredth time, letting out a sigh because his brother could never get ready on time.

“Easy, cousin. It’s not that big of a problem anyway, at least we’re gonna arrive in style.” Bobby sipped his usual whisky calmly sitting on the sofa, an amused smile playing on his lips as he thought about the entrance they could make. It was a very tempting image to fantasize about, but he wouldn’t mind it either if they had to stay at home for a proper reason (however he couldn’t come up with one even though he spent the whole night thinking of excuses).

Donghyuk gifted him with a deep scowl. “You don’t want to insult them, do you?”

“It’s not an insult, Donghyuk-ah. We are going to show up, have a decent conversation with them as it’s expected. The others are already making bets about which house won’t be smart enough to be there.”

“Don’t start a quarrel now you two, Chanwoo is almost ready.” Jisoo quickly chirped in, although she knew it wasn’t anything serious, these boys simply loved bickering over anything if the situation provided it. Bobby smiled at his girlfriend in return, kissing her hand while intertwining their fingers.

Jinhwan examined his family from the corner of the room, feeling a weak urge to smile at the lovely sight of the couple, but his lips remained still along with his features. He had no other choice than to represent his father at the wedding as the king was still abroad with the queen, and honestly Jinhwan was happy about his duty, it felt good to take part again in the community life after a long hiatus.

“I’m here! Sorry, I swear I don’t do this intentionally, time just hates me…” Chanwoo kept mumbling as he fumbled with his buttons on his wrist, not even sparing a glance at anyone in the room, he knew the looks on their faces already.

The witches’s headquarters was outside of Seoul in a big palace what was invisible for human eyes and highly protected with different kind of spells, but tonight a couple of guards were standing at the gates and doors as the outcome of the big amount of dangerous guests ready to set foot on their territory.

Butlers opened the doors for the arriving ones, bowing their heads and murmuring greeting words as it was part of their job to recognize the well-known (and sometimes even respected) leaders and make them feel welcomed. The inside of the palace was glowing from lights, fancy decoration, and maids waiting to fulfill the guests’ wishes and nice background music that was played by professional instrumentalists.

Junhoe hated these parties where everything was about fake interactions between the species that hated each other and sent each other to hell covered up with nice words. All of these things made the peace to be just a word that meant nothing, that the intrigues were made behind the backs and there was no official war.

He picked up a glass of champagne from a tray held by a waiter, because it was merely the beginning of the night, but he already wanted to go home and never come out of the mansion to see these people again. If he wasn’t the son of the vampire king (giving him the prince title he hated in this particular moment) he wouldn’t care about politeness and keeping the so called peace remained, because all of it was shit founded by hypocrites.

The only thing he was pleased with was the fact that not many dared to approach him due to the fact that beside his father only one other king existed in their world, and everyone else was just called a leader. It wasn’t surprising that they feared the vampires and werewolves the most because they had royalty.

“Wow, these witches sure know how to live.” Jennie looked around with an impressed smile while clinging on Hanbin’s arm. Her boyfriend snorted at the comment as he had more experience with them, thanks to being Junhoe’s best friend and right-hand man.

“Maybe this is the reason why they can’t be trusted, then.”

The king and his wife soon left them to enjoy the party on their own while they were doing necessary rounds of greetings with the other guests, so they headed out to find the table with their names on it until the ceremony has begun. There were many invitees outside already, some of them with familiar faces, some completely unknown.

They sat there for a while talking to each other, Junhoe only speaking up if he was directly asked, when a sudden round of whispers ran down the tables, and everyone looked at the doors where the new guests stood. Hanbin was already cursing under his breath while Junhoe turned around too, frozen in his place as he was dazzled by the sight.

“Is that Prince Jinhwan, the heir of the Kim clan that everyone talks about?”

“He is even more beautiful than they say and he is a man… What would a girl look like in their family then?”

“And wow, talking about some genes, his brothers are hot as well.”

“Yeah, but Prince Chanwoo was adopted when he was still a baby, though.”

“Hey, but wait a minute! What about those scars on Prince Jinhwan’s neck? Do you think this is the reason why we haven’t seen him for five years now?”

Junhoe gulped when Jinhwan’s gaze slowly find his, and he turned away from him as fast as possible like he was burnt by those brown eyes. He felt a little dizzy as his thoughts were swirling in his head, mixed with the whispers that started becoming louder and he put a hand on his chest right above his heart, hoping that the fast beating would die down before his family members came back to their senses to hear it.

Princess Yejin was quick to stand up to greet the Kim family properly when they came near them, and with that everyone was watching them now, tensed waiting for the outcome of the act. Everybody seemed to relax a little as the young heir was nothing but only kind towards the vampire princess, no smile on his lips though.

Junhoe closed his eyes for a second as Jinhwan’s sweet voice rang through his ear, grateful that his girlfriend on his right was more fascinated by the newcomers she’d never met than to notice his strange behaviour. He felt Hanbin’s hand on his shoulder, so he glanced up to see the meaningful look in his friend’s eyes, that reminded him of some things, making him arrange his features with his usual poker face.

“Aww, he is cute.”

“What are you talking about?” Hanbin growled, looking annoyed with his girlfriend. “I am your boyfriend, so I am supposed to be cute, not some werewolf prince you hadn’t even met three seconds ago!” Everyone at the table snickered a bit at the retort, except for Junhoe of course.

“Oh my love, you’re rather terrifying sometimes than cute, but I only got eyes for my handsome boy.” Jennie’s fingers trailed along Hanbin’s profile, and the smile on her face melted the grumpy man’s heart.

“And what’s wrong with him, anyway? Don’t think we didn’t notice your blank faces, boys, when he walked by!” Lisa elbowed on the table and pointed a finger around. Her eyes were curiously searching for her boyfriend’s, but Junhoe wasn’t fully present at their conversation.

“Ah, what do you mean? He is just a werewolf, even though we live in peace, he is our natural enemy, so we don’t have to like him.” Yunhyeong cleared his throat as he looked at the other two. “Right?”

“Right. We don’t know him, and we don’t even want to, so can we change the topic?” Hanbin added with a firm voice while the only thing Junhoe did was consuming the rest of his champagne and searching for another.

This was going to be a long night.

The ceremony wasn’t too long, and some find it interesting as it had individual marks regarding the witches’ habits, starting with the ebony coloured wedding dress Chaeyoung wore walking down the aisle. For the rest of them it wasn’t anything new, just a simple wedding where they attended out of obligation.

“You didn’t tell me your prince is going to be here.”

Bobby sighed as he stayed leaning on the bar without sitting on a stool.

“You made it to your mission to interrupt my lovely time at bars?” He wasn’t in the mood to drink anymore, so he only played with the half full glass in his hands. “Plus we have like four princes in total, including me, by the way. You should start respecting that.” He was aware of which one Hanbin just referred to, but didn’t feel like make it easy for the vampire.

“You can be a prince as much you want, but you are not from my kind. You are not even the son of the king like the other three, you’re just a cousin.”

“Then why do you talk to me in the first place? That bored with your own prince?” Bobby glanced up to the direction of the other, and Hanbin was about to grab him, but a voice stopped him from doing so.

“Can’t you two take a break from killing each other at public places?” There stood prince Donghyuk looking absolutely annoyed, however he resembled a sulky child with his angelic features more than an angry man they should be afraid of. “I’m getting tired of clearing up the reports about two men looking strangely like our Prince Jiwon and the vampire Kim Hanbin, arguing at places where everyone can see and hear them.” His sweet voice didn’t match with his cold eyes that were very unusual considering Donghyuk was generally a cheerful person and it fit more for the vampires to have that kind of look than the werewolves who were rather feral.

Bobby just sighed glancing at his cousin, but not bearing to look at him, he chose to look at Hanbin instead whose expression was unreadable. Still, Donghyuk managed to make him silent and that meant something.

“Well, this is my cue then.” Hanbin said abruptly, avoiding the gaze of the blonde haired prince that suddenly felt so heavy as if some weights were pushed down on his shoulders.

“If I were you, I would show some respect after what I’ve done.” The werewolf prince remarked without sparing the vampire a look. “That goes double for you, hyung.” He walked past the stiff Bobby ignoring the pain that crossed his features and ordered some cocktail the bartender recommended on his request.

Hanbin stayed still for a moment, slowly turning his head at the direction of Bobby and the two exchanged some glances the most peaceful way they’ve ever communicated. Then it was indeed time for the vampire to leave, in order to prevent the attention they could get if they continued being in each other’s company.

Bobby cleared his throat after he had enough of watching Hanbin disappearing in the crowd, he gathered all his courage to face his cousin who was more scary than anyone would think and was capable of doing things no one could dream of, but above all: he was the little brother of Jinhwan, which was the very important keyword in this situation.

“Where are the others?”

Donghyuk hummed as a sign that the question was acknowledged, though he took his time with the cocktail before answering, being completely aware of what his cousin was trying to do here. “Jisoo noona went to look for the newlyweds while Chanwoo refused to leave Jinhwan hyung alone who got involved in a conversation with the hunters, and I thought I should find you and then make an excuse for my brother to get going finally.”

Bobby felt worried immediately, stepping back to Donghyuk, who wasn’t in the mood to look at him yet. “Isn’t he enjoying himself?”

“He’s enjoying that he can do something for his people again, but I don’t think he is actually pleased to be here under these particular circumstances.”

“Yeah, then let’s fetch him and get the hell out here.”

Both nodded in agreement before they went on separate directions, Bobby to find his girlfriend, and Donghyuk back to his brothers so he could make up an excuse for all of them leaving so early.

* * *

Jinhwan was lying still on his bed, hands tucked behind his head as he was staring at the ceiling, but his eyes were seeing something more meaningful than the navy blue surface.

Stolen kisses behind trees quickly turned into heated make-outs, what escalated to feelings they didn’t ask for and to promises they never kept; or like one of them never intended to keep.

_“I love you.”_   
_“You shouldn’t. But if we’re going to hell for this, then we’ll burn together.”_

But why had hell a place for only one of them?

A hand unconsciously slipped to the rough skin on his neck, fingers lingering around and following the way of the scars up and down so smoothly as if they were a part of some magnificent work that was worth to be worshiped.

Screams echoed in his mind while his fingers curled around the wound that felt so fresh suddenly like he had gotten it seconds ago, however in reality there was no physical pain at all caused by it.

A woman’s shriek repeated over and over again coming with the growl he knew he’d never forget, then his body moved on its own, bringing him forward in a matter of seconds without giving a thought of turning back.

Knock knock

Jinhwan’s eyes popped open and widened in shock as he found himself in his bedroom again and not stuck in the past, the mattress bouncing under him a little. He gulped, getting up to see who wanted to have a talk with him before he could immerse in his mind again, this time though in full panic.

“Hey, hyung.” Chanwoo’s adorable smile was plastered on his face as usual, and it melted the elder’s heart even though he had seen it plenty of times previously.

“Hey, Chanwoo-yah.” Jinhwan’s voice was lifeless but his brother didn’t mention it, and he was beyond grateful for that.

“Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden? I’m heading out for some fresh air and I thought you could use some too.”

Jinhwan would’ve liked to stay in his room and deal with his demons by himself, but he knew Chanwoo had gone through some bad times lately, so he agreed to the proposition without much thinking, hoping that the fresh air and his big brother’s company would do some good to the young boy.

The house was unusually quiet when they exited from it, no sign of Donghyuk, Bobby or any of the maids; they didn’t care about it much, everyone had their own businesses and Jinhwan hated anyway when everyone payed too much attention to him just because he had some shadows of the past yet to leave behind. He hated the looks he got, the way everyone tiptoed around him like he was some lunatic on the loose; he had never once lost his temper in his life, so the behaviours that surrounded him hurt him more than any of his scars so far.

_They don’t even know the whole story about me, just assume they do._

Right, even his parents had no clue that this wasn’t just about his injury.

Chanwoo sighed in relief as he breathed in the air, keeping it in for a long moment before letting it out, Jinhwan waited patiently for him to take his time, enjoying the chilly breeze a bit himself.

“Sometimes I wish I was a human too or at least not a son of the king.”

Jinhwan smiled at his brother, it was bittersweet. “I get where that’s coming from, but I don’t think it would be better, Chanwoo-yah. Human life has its hardships too, though I agree on being just a simple werewolf and not a prince.”

“Right? We wouldn’t have to attend these fancy parties and could live in the countryside far from all the drama happening here.” Chanwoo looked at the sky with a slight smile, thinking about a peaceful life they could have. He peeked at his brother carefully before asking, “How are you, hyung? After the party.”

Every muscle in Jinhwan’s body became tense, he could tell the implication behind those words, and although he didn’t want to, he knew he should talk it out with someone, Chanwoo was a perfect choice for that.

“I thought I was fine before we went to the party, but it seems like some of my past keeps hunting me and I can’t throw the feelings away that easily.”

“You still…?” _After all these years?_

“Yeah.” A sad smile appeared on Jinhwan’s lips as he finally looked at Chanwoo. _Always._

The young werewolf was about to answer when a howl broke through the air along with paws pounding on the ground disturbing the momentary silent, the two brothers shared a look that could tell everything they felt in that moment before they turned to face the raging beasts with familiar growls echoing in their ears.

* * *

Junhoe woke up to the sound of chains rattling and a terrible headache he didn’t know he could get up until now, the rusty smell of blood alarmed him as he slowly started regaining his senses, so he sat up without hesitation, blocking out the pain that followed his movements, and after a couple of blinks he finally saw the body chained up next to him and the sight freaked him out.

“Jinhwan?!”

“Stop yelling, idiot!” The wolf groaned while clenching his eyes, grimacing because of the loud voice didn’t do good to his damaged ears and with that to his aching body, he tried to holding onto his chains to prevent himself from falling forward as he supported his back on the cold wall. When he finally managed to sit still he let out a broken sigh.

Junhoe gulped as his eyes were roaming all over the petite male’s body beside him, signs of fighting clearly showed through his wounds and the terrifying part was that blood seemed to just float from everywhere, so he couldn’t even tell where he was hurt badly.

“Stop staring, it’s creepy.” Jinhwan murmured without opening his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing instead.

At any other time Junhoe would have been maybe happy as this old habit of the wolf’s didn’t appeared to fade, but he was more concerned about the boy’s well-being right know than to let nostalgia take over him.

“What happened to you?” It was a silly question and Junhoe wasn’t able to think of a better one, he almost couldn’t hear himself talking over the fast beating of his heart.

However, Jinhwan on the other hand found the question very reasonable, being aware that there was more behind this whole story, going back for years. Which he didn’t understand, why was the vampire prince kidnapped too?

“I should ask you the same.”

“I was with Yunhyeonghyung when they came out of nowhere and ambushed us. I was dragged away by them, then they knocked me out somehow, I don’t remember much. I don’t even know who they are.”

Jinhwan hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t seem to say anything further, so Junhoe spoke up again. “How bad are those wounds?”

“They’re healing.”

 _Thank God!_ Junhoe heard the huge stone fall from his chest while he closed his eyes as well, but unlike the other, he opened them after a few seconds to examine the boy’s features. He was so weak in this moment that he didn’t fight with his inappropriate feelings, he’s had enough battle with himself because of them already.

The silence he adored so much with every inch of his was now suffocating, he almost felt its non-existing hands reaching out and curling around his neck, intended to choke him, maybe till he gave up and pleaded for air (or he was brave enough to say those words which were now sitting on top of his tongue and which he swallowed back down again like they had never been there to begin with).

The mild sound of heels clacking filled the place, Jinhwan groaned out of irritation while his eyes adjusted to the light that suddenly lit up the room when the heavy door on their left opened with a creak.

The vampire pulled his legs up a bit on instinct, pressed his body closer to the wall and with that he leaned more towards Jinhwan, arms brushing against one another, and for a moment, both of them felt like they were electrified by the touch.

“Rise and shine my little pigeons!” The woman clapped twice and as her cheery voice reached Junhoe’s ears, he responded with an ugly grimace. “Aww, don’t be so grumpy, my love! Look what a beautiful day we have here! My favourite wolf being tied up next to the most handsome vampire I’ve ever seen! Isn’t that a great company? We’re going to have so much fun!”

Junhoe considered that this must be just a wicked joke someone enjoyed to play with them, because this woman (a werewolf to be precise) went against all the laws of nature. She almost drooled with such an intense hunger in her eyes that sent shivers down the prince’s spine, her voice being so cheery but sharp at the same time like she was ready to bite at every second.

The most terrifying part was that her breathing was actually getting heavier with each passing moment like she couldn’t hold herself back from attacking. He peeked over at Jinhwan, who maintained the eye contact with her, seemingly unbothered by her strange behaviour. They had to know each other if they both were wolfs, right?

One of the tattooed and muscular guards brought a chair for the still nameless lady to sit on, and she descended on it like it was her precious throne, crossing her legs as she leaned back comfortably, disappearing into the dark where the chair was placed.

Junhoe felt a need to ask, to say something, anything at this point to break the silence, but couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth, even though he wanted to know badly why they were here.

“Why Junhoe? He was never involved in any business concerning our kind.” asked Jinhwan quietly.

“But he was involved with you!” The woman shot back almost in a hysterical tone, making the boys freeze in their place. “You think I’m that stupid to not know? I spent five years, five beautiful years of my life which I should’ve spent with my lover instead, to dig up your dirty little past,” shining tears appeared in her eyes as she moved all of sudden, “You’ve made me work so hard for it, Jinhwan, but I was so happy when I found out about your little secret.” Those tears were quickly replaced with a smirk on her lips, showing her bright white teeth for a moment.

Junhoe kept staring at Jinhwan, who kept staring at the woman in front of them lurking back to the shadows.

Before one of them could reply, she spoke again. “Honestly, my little pigeons, it caught me by surprise finding out you used to be madly in love with each other and managed to hide it from everyone. Oh, yeah, except for your dear friends, which I think was a huge mistake, but hey, it’s not my place to decide that, right? And besides, who does not enjoy a little drama?”

She clapped her hands again. “But why do I speak so much? I’m sure Junhoe could tell the story of that rainy day on the train station five years ago better.” Her voice became low like it wasn’t even coming from her anymore.

The silence falling upon them was full of pressure, Junhoe slowly tilted his head towards Jinhwan, feeling the ache of his heart spreading through his body as he saw the teary look of the wolf’s eyes, refusing to look at the vampire.

And with that, everything he buried over the five years came back to Junhoe. Like how soft the other’s skin felt under his touch, how it felt when their bodies were pressed together while their tongues were dancing on the music of their beating hearts, how he found home in the warmth radiating from the wolf’s hug. He wanted it again. All of it. He wanted to fell asleep again listening to the sound of Jinhwan’s even breathing, to hear his laugh which filled his heart with life, to have him by his side whispering sweet words to each other, and to hold him in his arms and this time, never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension could be almost cut as the room were filled occupied by a bunch of people didn’t want to be in each other’s company. Bobby took a big sip of his drink trying to fight the urge not to roll his eyes but failed miserably as Hanbin glared daggers at him while listening to Lisa’s grievous sobs. Too bad, he really did try.

 

“Lisa, honey, it’s okay, we’re gonna find them.” Jennie put a protective arm around the girl, attempting to calm her down.

 

“But what if it’s too late already?” Her body shook at the thought.

 

“If it was, then you’d be holding Junhoe’s head right now.” This time, Bobby didn’t do anything to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

 

Jisoo nudged him gently on the side, showing more sympathy than her boyfriend.

 

“Then why don’t you tell us already what you know? Clearly you have more clues than us.” said Hanbin.

 

Bobby sighed. “They were kidnapped by the rogues.”

 

“Rogues?” Yunhyeong furrowed his eyebrows while Hanbin raised his, tucking his hands in his jean pocket.

 

Before Bobby could have retorted with something inappropriate (as he was planning), Donghyuk began to talk. “Five years ago a large group of wolves rebelled against my father, saying we should reveal ourselves to the humans and make them live by our rules. You most likely didn’t hear anything of this, because it all went down only one night, our army was bigger than theirs.”

 

And of course he left out one detail that started this whole rebellion, but it didn’t matter at the moment when they were all supernatural creatures and not unprotected humans.

 

“And what does that have to do with us? Junhoe?” Hanbin feared to ask this question and hoped that the answer they could get wasn’t anything related to past events only known by a few of them. His expectation was gone at the same second he locked eyes with Bobby.

 

“To cut the story short, their leader died because of Jinhwan and some of them managed to escape and we can’t find them since.”

 

“I still don’t get what this has to do with Junhoe.” Lisa wiped away her tears.

 

“Let’s find them first and worry about this later. I’m gonna call my father, we need him on this one.” Donghyuk glanced at Chanwoo’s contemplative face, feeling sorry for his little brother because he had to be the one with Jinhwan when the rogues ambushed.

 

Yunhyeong agreed with him right away. “Yes, we should notify our king too, he only went on a trip this morning, he couldn’t get too far.”

 

“So we’re just gonna sit here waiting for the kings to come to the rescue?” Lisa started to get too hysterical and Bobby didn’t like it one bit.

 

“No, but we have to be careful, the woman who leads them now is insane…” Donghyuk trailed off.

 

“And that’s the only luck Jinhwan has. He knows how to play her.” Bobby felt relieved by his own statement because as long as he believed in it, he could shut the depressive thoughts out.

 

_Hyung is smart._

 

But why did that bitch add Junhoe to the equation? That could terribly mess things up.

* * *

The princes were sitting silently in the dark, leaving a little distance between themselves, and what was only a couple of centimeters felt like a huge gap to them.

 

Junhoe’s mind was spinning with thoughts, he tried to process the new information he just learned from the lady who nobly left them alone half an hour ago, but he wasn’t able to get over the feeling that this was all _his_ fault.

 

He pursed his eyes and lips together wishing her irritating voice would just disappear from his head.

 

_He waited at the train station for straight two hours hoping you would show up, isn’t he cute? Loyal too, you should do this for the one you love. You know what you should do for the one you love if he gets killed?_

 

_It was fun to watch you know. My baby sinking his teeth into your little pigeon’s neck and tearing his flesh apart, him being too broken-hearted to pick up the fight. And all for that a stupid pregnant woman… Who was delicious if you’re curious!_

 

_Ah, my dearest vampire, you never loved our little wolf here, did you? Nah, if you did you wouldn’t let your friends meddle in! Ah, such a shame I missed out on a little family drama here._

 

_So forgive me my little pigeons but I love reunions so duh, I had to organize one myself!_

 

“Stop doing this. It’s exactly what she wants. To break us.” Jinhwan’s voice was small and Junhoe felt a sudden urge to cry. He stared a little longer at the other’s neck, but he wished his eyes weren’t functioning in the dark too.

 

“I didn’t know… about your… I’m…”

 

“No one knows. We kept it under house, covered the traces of the fight.”

 

“So her lover… was the one that attacked you?”

 

“I attacked him, because he was about to kill a pregnant woman.”

 

“If I hadn’t left you…” Junhoe started but Jinhwan didn’t let him to say more.

 

“If you hadn’t left me, you would be only suffering now or already left regretting that you chose me. So no, it wouldn’t be better, stop thinking about this. Don’t let her get into your head because I’m not planning to die today or at all by her little tricks.”

 

To Junhoe, it could be seen as Jinhwan didn’t care, in reality the truth was he cared _too_ much, but he put a shield around himself in the past five years, learning how to care about his well-being too, not only thinking about what was good to others. And being locked in a cell with his former lover he still had feelings for, did not help his case. He couldn’t think that Junhoe still (or ever) loved him. He just couldn’t.

 

The vampire dropped the topic as he saw how the wolf got defensive about it, but he wasn’t planning on quitting it completely, if they survived this, they’ll have to talk eventually, because obviously there were so many things left unsaid between them that needed to be resolved.

 

“Why is she that strange? I mean, I get that she is not totally sane, but she’s different somehow.”

 

“She eats humans, sometimes even drinks their blood.”

 

“She what?!” All the little signs, hungry looks and predator-like behaviour made sense now.

 

“That’s why the rebellion started in the first place. Her name is Tiffany by the way.”

 

“Has she got a normal name like Bobby?” Junhoe didn’t know why he was curious, and hoped Jinhwan wouldn’t misunderstand the grimace on his face which was dedicated to the woman and not to his cousin.

 

“Does it matter if she has?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

Jinhwan waited a couple of minutes, enough for Junhoe to sink back into his depressing thoughts before he spoke up again. It wasn’t his intention to bring up a topic like that, but words seemed to have gone separate ways where he couldn’t control them according to his will, he just blurted out them without realizing what he’s done.

 

“Your girlfriend is really pretty. You look good together.”

 

Junhoe jerked his head up, eyes wide as he stared at Jinhwan in disbelief. “When did you see us?” Of course it had to be at some time at the wedding, but Junhoe was sure that they didn’t interact with Jinhwan (or anyone from the werewolves’ clan) during the evening, and he was very inactive just by sitting beside the girl, not even touching her.

 

“I was heading out to the balcony where you two were quite lost in each other’s company.” Jinhwan cleared his throat, immediately looking away from the vampire, finding the dark walls more interesting.

 

Junhoe frowned as the memories were coming back to him, he didn’t think for a second that someone would pay attention to them as everyone was too immersed in their own little world, and honestly he couldn’t care less, so what if somebody saw them? They’ve got a good show.

 

But there was always an exception, and for Junhoe, it was Jinhwan.

 

“Listen -”

 

A shaky laugh left Jinhwan’s mouth.“You don’t need to justify yourself to me, Junhoe.” He whispered.

 

Junhoe swallowed down the lump in his throat but couldn’t get himself to talking again. Luckily, Jinhwan had more to say.

 

“We need to concentrate on escaping. We’re both strong and together we might have a chance to defeat them if we do things smart. My wounds are almost healed, and your condition wasn’t even that bad from the start, so we should be good soon.”

 

Junhoe always admired the way Jinhwan talked, it wasn’t anything special but he was certain that he nearly got addicted to his gentle voice, mostly because he knew how bright and intelligent the wolf was.

 

“Yes, but you are forgetting something important,” he sighed as a reply, “I’m stronger than the most because I’m a prince, but I still need blood to fully replenish my energy.”

 

Jinhwan didn’t forget about that, he spent so much in the vampire’s company to know everything about him and his habits, about his kind, but he didn’t want to start with offering himself to him, it would be super weird considering they were not lovers anymore, even if this was strictly for the good cause.

 

He opened his mouth to talk, but Junhoe was already one step ahead of him. “Would I become some lunatic too if I drank from them?”

 

“I don’t know, probably? And even though I’m aware you always enjoy a little bloodshed, I advise you to not to try it today.”

 

Junhoe was rarely not up for a good fight, and he couldn’t just let these wolves to get away with how they treated him, not when for him as a prince it was a matter of pride too; however he learned it a long ago that he should trust Jinhwan on his words.

 

“Then what do we do?”

 

“You could… uhm, drink my blood, if that’s still okay with you.” Jinhwan was embarrassed by his own suggestion, but they had not much option left.

 

If he’s still okay with it? Despite knowing how surreal it was, Junhoe chuckled.

 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “Now what are you laughing at?” _Do you think you are that irresistible that everyone wants you to drink their blood?_

 

“Nothing, it’s just… We completely lost contact five years ago, now we’re here, having a pretty decent conversation in spite of our situation, you’re even offering your own blood to me, when I don’t know, you should slap me on the face with a shovel at least.” Junhoe was starting to get a little hysterical.

 

“Do you want me to slap you on the face? I mean I only have claws, but I’m sure it will hurt as well.” Jinhwan tilted his head, his expression clearly showed how annoyed he was now, because they were getting nowhere with this discussion. Junhoe shook his head. “Good. Then can we concentrate on planning? Because if Tiffany got back, she won’t just use stupid words to hurt us.”

 

Junhoe stared at him, he already felt the special taste of Jinhwan’s blood on the top of his tongue and suddenly he became hungry, the craving turned into an unbearable desire he had to fight with all of his powers, because after all this time the wolf still had _that_ big affect on him, and realizing this was terrifying.

 

Junhoe turned his whole body as much as he could towards Jinhwan, his hands were still chained at the two sides of his head so they were useless in this state, but he was able to lean close to the other and that was a little advantage. Jinhwan adjusted to his position too, glancing back at him.

 

“If I take your blood, you need what, half an hour to recover?” The vampire whispered.

 

“I can narrow it down to fifteen minutes.” Jinhwan almost gulped because he felt the hot breath dancing on his skin, but he restrained himself before his stupid actions would ruin everything.

 

“Then pray to time that hates Chanwoo so much to be on our side now.”

 

Jinhwan widened his eyes in surprise, it came to him unexpectedly that Junhoe referred something that irrelevant from the past he only mentioned about his brother maybe twice, he didn’t have a chance to mull over it though, because Junhoe wasn’t holding himself back anymore as his mouth brushed against the bare neck (only a few inches away from the scars), sending shivers down Jinhwan’s spine.

 

They moved in a perfect unison together, Jinhwan tilted his head to the side giving more space to Junhoe, whose lips parted on their own, teeth sank into the flesh. The vampire was far gone when blood flooded into his mouth and he welcomed the familiar taste like a long lost friend.

 

Jinhwan actually gulped this time, biting down on his bottom lip to keep a moan in as his eyes fell shut, his fingers tightened around the cold chains with a light clank, the pain what felt like a pin-prick disappeared as fast as it came and instead pleasure took over his whole body.

 

Before both of them got carried away with emotions, Junhoe leaned back and licked the last bits of blood off of his lips, red eyes roaming over the wolf’s face, intended to read his expression.

 

“Was it enough?”

 

“Yeah, are you okay?” Junhoe asked, fingers burning with desire to touch his mark on the older’s neck. He felt energetic now.

 

Jinhwan nodded. “You don’t have to worry about me getting the side effects.”

 

“Good.” Junhoe nodded too. “Now we wait for the devil to come kill us?”

 

“No, we go kill her instead.”

 

Junhoe smirked at Jinhwan’s response, satisfied with the answer and the chance he got to make those wolves regret they messed with the royal family, the two could easily beat them one by one, their odds were better if they fought together; plus Jinhwan’s blood made him feel somewhat invincible.

 

They needed to act quickly after they managed to break down the chains, because the loud crack already alarmed the two guards near their door. Fortunately Junhoe snapped their necks before they could even let a whimper out.

 

Jinhwan was a little shocked by him, surprised to see that the vampire got so pumped up by his blood. Or it wasn’t even his blood, just the situation they found themselves in, he could tell Junhoe was determined to defeat their kidnappers, but his enthusiasm would not benefit against Tiffany.

 

Chaos soon rose after they got out of the cell: many rogues came to kill them, but they stopped every single one of them thanks to the element of surprise, although there were a lot more of them than Junhoe expected, Jinhwan must have known how many followers that crazy bitch had.

 

Junhoe was pissed when he turned around to see Jinhwan was nowhere to be found, not even paying attention to the body that slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground, he muttered some obscene words as he ran up the stairs fast of this castle-like, run-down building.

 

Jinhwan knew he should be the one who kills Tiffany, it was like his destiny, haunting him ever since that dark knight when he wasn’t able to fight properly for the humans (and for himself), and he caused all of the misery they were facing now: the leader of the rogues getting killed by his father’s right-hand man, his family’s endless worry for him, and Junhoe getting involved with something he had nothing to do with from the start.

 

Does he really need to kill Tiffany, or would everyone be happier if she kills him?

 

“Wow, wow, wow, look who we have here.” The woman stood right at the entrance, hands on her hips, a smile pulling up on her blood red lips. “Huh, being the one who leaves his lover this time?”

 

“Leave him out of this, your problem is with me, and only me.” Jinhwan shot back, his voice still calm and low.

 

“Oh no, what’s the fun in that?” she giggled, “though I might kill you before him and bragging with your head a little.”

 

Jinhwan had no time to process what was happening when she grabbed him by his arm and threw him out of the door, on the driveway, the small stones piercing his back. He stayed lying still on the ground with closed eyes, heart hammering loudly through his chest as his fingers slowly found his scars again. They always found a way to meet with the wounded skin.

 

“How pathetic!” she started creeping over to him, snarling and showing her sharp teeth, “Now I get what my baby could feel when he took a taste of your skin,” she stopped for a moment, inhaling a loud breath, eyes closing like she imagined the whole thing, “My poor little pigeon, you were always like a little girl, scared and waiting for someone to save you… How bad that this time, there’s just you and me!,” she crouched down on top of Jinhwan, index finger with her claw out stroking his face, “You’re handsome little vampire might be far gone from here, forgetting he ever knew a Kim Jinhwan, I mean, if he has the fortune to be still alive.”

 

Jinhwan clenched his eyes as she was playing with his hair strands, moving onto his face, letting her claw tear his skin up a bit, and then licking the blood off her finger with overwhelmed joy.

 

“Oh, come on! Fight me, darling! Or you are so miserable on your own that you can’t even do that? Right… you’re left alone, you’ve got no one here to save you.”

 

The sound of her choking came through the air, and when Jinhwan’s eyes popped open, they widened in disbelief, because behind the woman stood Junhoe with a disgusted look on his face, one hand digging in her body. She opened her mouth to say something, but only blood spilled out fast speed, like there was a lake needed to be filled.

 

“Wrong, bitch, he’s got me!” And with that, Junhoe pulled her heart out and tossed it aside near Tiffany’s exanimate body.

 

Jinhwan didn’t know how to feel about all of this, it was like a dream, a bad illusion his mind played with him, he was afraid if he reached his hand out to touch Junhoe, he would disappear in the matter of seconds and Tiffany would be there to torture him to death.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Junhoe’s expression softened as he looked at his shocked face, he offered to help him up, and Jinhwan didn’t really know what he was doing even when he was standing. “Jinhwan?” The vampire tried again, looking more concerned now than before. Jinhwan didn’t have any bad injuries, just the little scratch on his face that almost healed, but maybe he misjudged the seriousness of his state?

 

However, his voice made Jinhwan functional again, shaking his head as he finally answered.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, yeah, fine.” The latter half of his statement was more assuring and firmly said, so Junhoe felt relieved after that. “Thank you… for saving me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Junhoe said without hesitation, but his worry didn’t go away fully. “Why didn’t you protect yourself? You could’ve died if I was late.”

 

“I…” Although Jinhwan started speaking, he didn’t know the answer himself. “Don’t know. Guess I was just too paralyzed and it looks like I have to work on my past a little more to be able to fight again.” He admitted it.

 

Junhoe smiled a little, but it was bittersweet.

 

“How about we work on it together? On the part that affects both of us?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jinhwan stepped away, but Junhoe followed.

 

“Why not? I want to explain what really happened five years ago.” He stepped a little closer, into the wolf’s personal space.

 

“Because why now? What more do you have to say about it than Tiffany has already told?” Jinhwan didn’t want to hear it. Not now. Not when he was still emotionally conflicted.

 

“That is my greatest mistake and I regret it ever since.” Junhoe said it easy, like the words were meant for him to use.

 

“Don’t…” Jinhwan sighed, closing his eyes as Junhoe was only a centimeter away from him.

 

“Why not?” Junhoe whispered, fighting with the desire to kiss Jinhwan against the wolf’s will while caressing his face gently. His eyes took a moment to admire the beautiful features of his old love. He wondered if he had become more beautiful or it was just him who saw it that way.

 

“Because I won’t bear it if you give me hope and disappear again.” A teardrop escaped but the vampire was quick to wipe it away.

 

“I won’t.” And with that he leaned in, the moment their lips touched, they gave up everything. Jinhwan didn’t fight his feelings anymore, let them all in as they found their old selves again with the promise they shared through the kiss. They perfectly complemented each other just like they always did, with their hands pulling their bodies together, lips moving in harmony on a passionate pace.

 

But like their great love five years ago, this reunion did not last for a long time either.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinhwan just laid in bed, letting their doctor to examine him as his father declared he has no other choice. He was sulking because all the wounds have healed (even Junhoe’s mark on his neck), he assured everyone that he felt fine, wasn’t in pain and certainly didn’t need a doctor to see him just to be sure, but the king was a stubborn man and once the words left his mouth, no one had the guts to protest.

 

“You’re my eldest son, the heir to the throne, and even if it’s just a damn scratch is on your body, I want the doctor to confirm that it’s not lethal.”

 

All of the king’s sons could repeat the words by memory any time or guess perfectly what he’d say in these kinds of situations, because he cherished his children the most, and worshipped their mother to death.

 

Once the doctor assured the waiting ones that Prince Jinhwan is not going to die today, everyone became calm and went on their way (probably to pester him later). The king and the queen wanted to organize a gathering with the vampires.

 

_Wait, what?!_

 

“Uhm, uncle, why do we need to do that?”

 

“Because Prince Junhoe saved my son and he was kidnapped because of our mistake, so we need to thank them and make sure they won’t hold grudges against us in the future. Your parents are on the way too, Jiwon-ah.”

 

“Great.” The boy muttered when the king finally stepped out of the room, leaving only the children there.

 

“Hyung, are you sure everything’s fine?” Chanwoo sat beside him on the bed, and despite Jinhwan hated this question and would rather erase it from the people’s mind, he nodded, even giving a small smile to his brother.

 

“Hyung,” Bobby said suddenly, drawing the attention to himself. Jinhwan lost his smile. “I’m terribly sorry, hyung! I didn’t mean to harm you, I was just too scared and didn’t want you to act blinded by love and regret it later, and I know I was an idiot to cooperate with Hanbin and separate you two, and…” He burst out in tears, unable to continue speaking.

 

The two Kim brothers were looking at Jinhwan right now, he locked eyes with Donghyuk, who was rolling his eyes and nodded his head in their cousin’s direction, probably would saying something like: “Hug that idiot already!”

 

So he did.

 

He slid out of bed and stood in front of Bobby, hugging him without thinking.

 

Bobby froze. “Hyung…?”

 

“I know.” He nodded. “Have for a while now to be honest.”

 

“Y-you knew?” His eyes widened in horror.

 

“You think I keep secrets from my brother?” Donghyuk smirked at him, sitting calmly with legs crossed in the armchair.

 

“Hyung!” Bobby was totally panicking now, looking from one cousin to the other. “Then why didn’t you say anything? Why… why kept talking to me like everything was okay? Weren’t you mad?”

 

“I wanted you to tell me yourself. And I was mad at first, but I did a little thinking and settled things with myself. You were wrong to do something like that behind my back, but you can’t take the blame for everything. Hanbin took his part in this too, and Junhoe… Well, he left me, didn’t he? So he wasn’t sure about us, our love either. At least not enough to run away with me.”

 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I will never do that again!” He clung to Jinhwan like a child to his mother.

 

“Don’t cry, Jiwon-ah.” Jinhwan brushed a few stray hairs out of his cousin’s face, offering him a soft smile and it made Bobby to relax a little while he returned the gesture.

 

“Now that this crybaby has calmed down, hyung, would you tell us what happened between you and Junhoe?” Donghyuk was curious, but he also knew his brother won’t start a topic like that himself, not even when he was _dying_ to talk to someone about it.

 

All eyes were on Jinhwan, waiting for his reaction, maybe a little tensed up too, but certainly hoping he wouldn’t take it in the wrong way, and luckily, he didn’t.

 

After a long minute (what felt like many more to the others), Jinhwan nodded, actually relieved that he was able to tell the truth to a part of the family without them being judgemental. His suppressed feelings were eating him alive now, and the outcome of their kidnapping just triggered them, causing them to come near to the surface where he can’t hide them anymore.

 

He opened his mouth and started vomiting words and with that, he released everything, but most of all, himself.

 

He told them he gave his blood to Junhoe, he revealed the circumstances of his fight with Tiffany, how Junhoe saved him and shocked him at once, how it felt to have the vampire’s lips on his again, their bodies so close and touching again, and he did not regret any single moment of all of this, even when they had to separate hearing their families coming to the rescue. Not even after he saw the pretty red-haired girl falling into Junhoe’s arms and hugging him like there was no tomorrow for them, just like Jinhwan himself did it minutes ago.

 

He only noticed he was crying when he felt his brother’s calming fingers caressing his back, while Bobby pulled them into a group hug surrounded by love. And they just cried with him too, because this was a night like that, filled with emotions and endless brotherly love.

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe never thought he’d have to visit the werewolf  king’s mansion any time soon, when it was a rarity if his majesty gathered a party for his own people, let alone for the vampires. He was nervous all day, dreading the meeting with Jinhwan and his family, this whole situation reminded him of the one time when he was a guest in this castle and he had to pretend he didn’t know Prince Jinhwan at all personally; it was almost killing him back then.

 

It did not help his case that his own family was following him around everywhere, trying to pry for details, for example, why did the rogues abduct him too? He told them he doesn’t know, the woman who lead them was really, _truly_ crazy, saying things that made no sense, and he’d been hoping Jinhwan would only confirm his words.

 

The castle was quite quiet that night, and if there weren’t for the lights coming through the windows and the doubled guard outside (and presumably inside the mansion), Junhoe would easily think that no one was home. But the doors opened in front of them and maids escorted them to the throne room where the two families could greet each other.

 

A man at the door asked for their patience while he announced their arrival, Junhoe just rolled his eyes, they were in the twenty-first century for God’s sake! This whole royalty thing was bullshit.

 

The greeting went smoother than a few of them expected, and the king ushered them to the big dining hall while engaging himself in a conversation with Junhoe’s father. The queens seemed to get along well, but the most surprising part was that Prince Donghyuk chatted with Princess Yejin friendly, like they met each other a long ago and didn’t have the opportunity just now to talk the first time.

 

Jennie (because of course Hanbin had to bring his nosy girlfriend), started gossiping with one of the younger maids, who had to be new judging by the way she spoke so openly about the prince in the presence of her king and the vampires too. Fortunately, no one payed attention to her except the information-hungry girl.

 

“Kim Jinhwan? I don’t know what happened to him. Five years ago he wasn’t like this… He was so cheery that you had the urge to smile when you looked at him, and he had some kind of mischief sparkling in his eyes, but now… It’s like melancholy follows him around everywhere and can’t seem to escape from it.”

 

Junhoe jerked his head up at that and his eyes met Yunhyeong’s. Okay, so the girl was might not be new, but either she really didn’t know about what happened, or she played her role perfectly as a dumb housemaid; whichever way it was, it was foolish of her saying things like that.

 

Jennie raised a brow at that. Of course, other than Junhoe and his two best friends, everyone was puzzled about what happened with Jinhwan and the rogues.

 

Junhoe glanced at Jinhwan when they entered the room, he was talking with a man and a woman, who both strangely looked like Bobby, so the vampire prince safely assumed that they were his parents.

 

Jinhwan didn’t seem to be uncomfortable, sad or angry, he was having a nice conversation with his family members, but something in his features (maybe the lack of smile) made Junhoe think hard about what he just heard. And the maid’s words suddenly became truer, more than he would’ve liked it.

 

But he also knew something that girl didn’t: it wasn’t about the rogues or for some inexplicable reason, it was all his fault Jinhwan became like this.

 

The feast wasn’t anything special, if anything, it was big, full of delicious looking foods, but the vampires preferred blood over the actual meals, which they could eat and taste, however eating was an irrelevant element of their survival. They ate for fun, sometimes out of boredom, or to trick humans.

 

Junhoe felt sick. He looked around the room and he saw his father talking with Jinhwan’s father, saw how they were nice to each other, nonetheless there was some kind of rigidity in both of their voices, not sufficient to start accusations, but enough to show everyone they are not friends, and never will be. He heard pieces of the conversation, and even felt sicker by his own father’s behaviour, he acted like they deserved a medal at least because Junhoe happened to be there with Jinhwan and saved his life, and not failing to mention discreetly that practically this was the werewolves’ fault and they should bow their heads in front of them, feeling lucky Junhoe didn’t run straight back home. The vampire king acted like all the glory was his despite his son was the one who did something notable.

 

Junhoe closed his eyes and focused on a much pleasant voice instead.

 

Something poked his arm, and he reluctantly looked at Hanbin, who pointed at the fork that started to bend under his tight grip. He put it back on the table slowly and was looking around cautiously, making sure no one has seen him damaging the very antique and expensive-looking dinnerware set. Unfortunately, Jinhwan was staring directly at him across the table with no readable facial expression; and maybe that was his luck, because he was caught by the only person in this room from the wolf’s circle who wouldn’t say a bad word about him. Not with the pure soul he had.

 

He was truly surprised when the king thanked him personally, offering his hand to shake, and of course he had accepted it, but he was still dazed by the unexpected act when they moved to the doors, the man, a loving father’s whisper, his sincere words echoing in his head. He saw it in his eyes, everything he felt for his son, the dread which has remained even after the prince was back at home, alive and safe, and Junhoe wondered, had his own father ever felt that for his children? Or were they just pretty puppets he bragged about when they did something remarkable, and was ashamed of when they weren’t as good as he demanded them to be?

 

He wanted nothing more in this world than his father to accept him and support him, be proud of who he was as a son, a vampire, and most importantly a man himself, but he realized just now maybe he should seek all of these somewhere else.

 

And one look at Jinhwan was enough for him to decide what _he_ really wanted.

 

“I-I want to tell something…” His voice came out shaking and unsure, but he couldn’t have been more determined. He looked right at the werewolf king.

 

Everyone was perplexed about this sudden bravery, and they were also curious what he had to say. Unlike his friends, who knew exactly was this all about.

 

“Your Majesty, I need to tell you the truth.” This time, he was certain. The king looked interested and not like he wanted to kill him, so it was a bit reassuring; although he knew it could easily change once he’s done talking.

 

“Junhoe!” Hanbin and Yunhyeong hissed at the same time while Jinhwan just stood there, shocked from what was about to happen. What was Junhoe doing?

 

“No! I don’t care anymore. Your Majesty, I love your son more than anything in this world. I left him once and it caused us five years of misery. I was kidnapped because Tiffany found out about what happened between me and your son in the past, and I saved him because I could not bear it if he died. I can’t lie anymore, I’m sorry. Jinhwan means so much to me that I can’t describe it with words worthy enough to say… I would die for him at any second without thinking, and if he’s not with me, my life is worth nothing, _I_ am worth nothing. So please, Your Majesty, I’m begging you.” Junhoe dropped onto his knees, eyes teary. Now everyone was looking at Jinhwan, who only had eyes for the vampire. This wasn’t a dream, was it? “Let me be with your son. If… if that’s what he wants too.” He hung his head down, trying to suppress his sobbing.

 

Jinhwan thought this was unreal. He would not even thought in his wildest dreams that Junhoe ever or still had these strong feelings for him, not to mention confess in front of both of their families, especially when his own father wasn’t nearly as kind as Jinhwan’s. He didn’t know what to do, his lips parted and trembled as he tried to speak, even though his brain blacked out and the only thing he saw was Junhoe kneeling just a couple of meters away from him, the vampire’s words repeating in his head over and over again. Nothing else did matter in that moment, not even the ones around them, he only noticed his own tears when his vision became blurry.

 

He didn’t care anymore either. He felt his body moving on its own, and he knelt before Junhoe, threw himself in the vampire’s arms that tightened around him without hesitation, and they started crying together. Their hearts beat as one, and it was like magic: Jinhwan could swear he felt all the released feelings flying around them, embracing them in their hug like protecting them from the outside world where there was not only acceptance waiting for them. But they were armoured against everything by their love.

 

Their joy couldn’t last longer, though.

 

“Is this why you left Lisa? For _him_?”

 

The two immediately separated at the sound of Junhoe’s father’s strict voice. The king was fuming and Junhoe pushed Jinhwan behind his back, covering him protectively while he stood there ready to face the anger coming from his parents. He had expected it, so it didn’t shock him much, he was feeling a little guilty though, because now Jinhwan had to put up with everything that what’s coming to get them.

 

“Speak, your coward! But chose your words carefully, because I’m not willing to let my son ruin our reputation!”

 

“And I’m not willing to let Jinhwan go this time.” Junhoe was full of confidence, and it both amazed and worried Jinhwan. His fingers sneaked up to squeeze Junhoe’s hand, and the boy squeezed back.

 

This made the vampire king more furious, and he was about to lunge at his son, but suddenly his fellow king stepped in between them. And now, no one did anything to hide their anxiety, they just prayed to survive the day without a bloodbath.

 

“With all due respect, I don’t tolerate any violence in my house, I never did and won’t start it now, especially if my child is involved in it too.” The king spoke calmly, but his tone made it clear that the other shouldn’t press the subject too much because he ain’t afraid to step up against him.

 

This, weirdly made Junhoe calm. _Now it’s sure he won’t kill me here at least._

 

He saw his father’s almost blowing up, but the werewolf started talking again, this time, to him and Jinhwan. “I appreciate your honesty Prince Junhoe, maybe it could have been done under other circumstances, but your bravery shows me that you really mean what you say. I already heard your version, now I’m asking my son if he feels the same way, although seeing you two I could answer this question myself too.”

 

Junhoe swore there was a small smile flashing across the king’s face.

 

“Yes, I love him as much as he loves me, and I want to be with him too.” Jinhwan stated firmly. They had a lot of catching up to do, working on their relationship to be more solid than it was once, and they had to build up the trust again, but the roots were already there to help them out, so the wolf was hopeful they could last.

 

“Well then, my children, you have my approval. But I don’t want another ruckus in this castle, let’s handle things smoothly in the future.” The king added, directing his words to Junhoe, who nodded in agreement. The vampire felt so happy and relieved that he nearly forgot about his father.

 

“I give you another chance to change your mind, Junhoe, all you need to do is to apologize and I’m ready to forget about this night has ever happened.”

 

He looked from his father’s cold expression into his mother’s pleading eyes, moving onto see Hanbin and Yunhyeong smiling reassuringly at him, maybe a bit tense too, but at least he knew they would cover his back, and his sister? His sister never seemed to be this emotional, they weren’t exactly close, but it was obvious they loved and could count on each other.

 

“Make it quick, boy! Decide wisely, or you are not my son anymore.”

 

Junhoe felt like laughing all of sudden, he peeked at the Kim family, they didn’t know him and he didn’t know them so well, but he saw the kind of support in their eyes he never noticed in his own family, and he only needed to take one look at Jinhwan, who stared up at him worryingly, holding his hand tight, to say the words and feel the relief washing through his body:

 

“Then I’m not your son anymore.”

 

Enjoying the impact of his statement he thought he should’ve done this sooner.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinhwan was basking in the happiness that came with Junhoe’s unforeseen confession, the effect on their lives was incredible, it was like he found his new and happier self by the vampire’s side.

 

They were taking things slow, not jumping into the relationship like it was okay for both of them after they suffered from their past mistakes, but the amount of effort they were putting into their love certainly seemed to pay off.

 

It didn’t mean they weren’t reckless sometimes and acted before they could think better of it.

 

“I can’t believe we actually did that.”

 

Jinhwan’s fingers caressed the marked skin on Junhoe’s wrist while they were lying in bed together.

 

“Yeah, but if leaving was the greatest mistake of my life, then this is the best one I’m never going to regret.” Junhoe took a moment to admire their matching tattoos that were burnt in their skin because the ink would have healed thanks to being immortals and supernatural creatures. Jinhwan chuckled.

 

“You sure know how to charm me.” He was looking at Junhoe with those sincere and sparkling eyes that he melted the vampire’s heart. There was no melancholy anymore, only joy.

 

“I’m doing my best, love.” Junhoe touched the wounded neck of the wolf, making him shiver a bit, but only because of the comfortable feeling that spread through his body any time the younger did that. He was so careful and gentle, not wanting to hurt him even though those were just scars. It was endearing.

 

“Oh yeah? Should I have to keep up with that?” Jinhwan leaned closer, as did Junhoe, but neither of them closed the whole distance between their faces.

 

“I don’t know, can you?” The vampire teased back with a small grin. Jinhwan pretended to be offended and kicked his lover under the blanket. Junhoe only snickered. “Ah, don’t be so grumpy, my love! We just got those tattoos, it wouldn’t be nice if we broke up already.” He started to pull away from Jinhwan’s wrath, but failed when the strong hands grabbed him and yanked him back.

 

“Never in your dreams, Koo Junhoe! You’re not getting rid of me that easily now.” He put his arms around the boy’s neck. “My moon belongs to your sun. Remember?” He whispered, referring to their tattoos again which represented both of their house flags, a full moon with shadows and woods for Jinhwan, and a descending sun with the colored sky for Junhoe. They combined them, and created their own symbol of love.

 

“I would never forget.”

 

He closed the gap between them, and sealed his promise with a kiss he poured all his love into.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I join?”

 

Bobby couldn’t believe this was happening again. Did it really become their habit to meet accidentally at public places? He didn’t mind this time, though, so he nodded without looking at his guest. He heard him ordering the same drink he was sipping and hiding his smirk behind.

 

“So those two actually made it, huh?” All hatred was gone from Hanbin’s voice when he talked to him.

 

Bobby suspected they didn’t necessarily hate each other all along, but more like themselves for what they’ve done with Junhoe and Jinhwan and they were mad because both of them were guilty and that had been the problem all the time.

 

“Yeah, good for them. They deserve to be happy now.” And he meant it, with all of his heart. He wanted nothing more but his cousin to be happy.

 

“Have you heard anything about them? Are they still in Sweden?”

 

“Junhoe didn’t tell you?”

 

“Well, he really kept his word three months ago when he said he won’t bother to call us. Only sent a fucking postcard from Egypt bragging how much he enjoys himself with Jinhwan.” Hanbin snorted without the slightest sign of spite in his voice.

 

“Yeah, sounds like him. Jinhwan hyung tries to keep contact with us, but you know, he concentrates more on his time with Junhoe and that’s just fine. But his latest text said they are in Spain.”

 

“The king really admires them, doesn’t he?” Hanbin shook his head laughing. It was something new for Bobby as he’s never heard the vampire’s laugh before but he was now wondering if Hanbin has ever been this cheerful and became rude in only his company?

 

“He does. Junhoe’s big confession wasn’t even a year ago, but uncle already has a soft spot for that kid.”

 

Hanbin smile was bittersweet. “Only if Junhoe’s father would do the same.”

 

“He hasn’t changed his mind yet?” Although Bobby knew the answer, he hoped for some good news on this case.

 

Hanbin had only disappointing response to give. “No, I don’t think he ever will. Only power and rules matter to him, he doesn’t even care that he is losing his daughter too with this attitude and the queen refused to sleep in the same room as he.”

 

“That’s tough, man. I almost feel sorry for him.”

 

Of course he didn’t sympathize with the king, but he thought about how miserable his life could be without being able to love and being loved in return.

 

“Nah, he passed that status when you could feel sorry for him a long time ago.”

 

Bobby hummed and consumed what’s left of his drink. He looked at Hanbin and he didn’t see an enemy (and his worst ally ever) anymore, but a boy who was actually very similar to him and had a chance to be a good friend with if they worked on their relationship too as their love birds did.

 

Bobby still hated himself for his past actions, but with Jinhwan’s forgiveness and his sincere happiness, he was ready to heal too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In the original storyline Hanbin and Bobby were supposed to be together (Jisoo would have been Bobby's fake girlfriend and best friend), but I changed it, mainly because the original idea wasn't Junhwan (it was Junhoe + a girl). 
> 
> Thanks for reading this! ♥


End file.
